


Gene's Podge

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Inappropriate domesticity, M/M, Pencil, Podge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for <a href="http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/"><b>fern_tree</b></a>, <a href="http://xiilnek.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xiilnek.livejournal.com/"><b>xiilnek</b></a>, and just for everyone who has ever had affection for Gene's podge. Yes, I know I've got some more requests to fill, but this just took over for a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's Podge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferntree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferntree/gifts).



Title: Gene's Podge  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: This is for [](http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/profile)[**fern_tree**](http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/) , [](http://xiilnek.livejournal.com/profile)[**xiilnek**](http://xiilnek.livejournal.com/), and just for everyone who has ever had affection for Gene's podge. Yes, I know I've got some more requests to fill, but this just took over for a short while.

"Aren't you ready for work yet?"

"How can you stand me? I'm disgusting."

"You know I don't care about that. I like your manly flab."

"I'm old."

"Wise."

"Fat."

"Burly."

"Borderline alcoholic..."

"Charmingly tipsy!"

"Homophobic..."

"I think we've worked that one out."

"You don't understand how I feel. You're gorgeous, you are. I'm... well, look at me!"

"I am. And I like what I see."

"You're blind."

"Open-minded."

"Besotted."

"Realistic."

"You? Not a chance."

"Well then we both win, don't we?"


End file.
